Le Grand Méchant Loup
by DevilBloodEyes
Summary: One-Shot : Ichigo Kurosaki est un jeune loup-garou Bêta qui vit dans la meute du Berceau. Alors que la pleine lune approche à grand pas , il rencontre Grimmjow Jaggerjack , un loup-garou de type Alpha qui lui dit qu'il sera son partenaire pour la pleine lune. Kurosaki n'ayant jamais connus son âme-soeur , ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'en réalité l'Alpha est son âme-soeur.


**C'est un OS que j'ai fait il y a assez longtemps et j'en profite pour vous le faire découvrir =)**

******Autant vous prévenir d'avance , c'est très pervers x).**

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack & Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Renji Abarai & Hisagi Shuuhei.**

* * *

**Le Grand Méchant Loup.**

Les loups-garous étaient des créatures surnaturelles dévorer par leurs instincts les plus primitifs. Surtout lorsque la pleine lune faisait son apparition , ils leurs poussaient d'immense crocs et de longues griffes pointues comme des lames de rasoirs. Les humains croyaient que tout cela n'était que des légendes , mais c'était faux , entièrement faux. Ces créatures existaient réellement , dans des montagnes reculés , les loups-garous avait construit des villages à l'écart des populations humaines et avait construit leurs propres règles , leurs lois et leur hiérarchie.

Avec les années ils avaient appris à contrôler leurs instincts et les plus vieux loups-garous immortel , sachant contrôler leurs soifs de chair et leurs terribles transformations avait finis par côtoyer les humains. Certains étaient devenus de grands athlètes , d'autres avocats réputés , médecins , où encore politicien. Tout en gardant leurs secrets , car si un jour il venait à être révélé... Le loup ayant diffusé le secret , serait exécuté devant tout ses autres camarades , pour faire comprendre aux autres leurs sentences , s'ils osaient en parler à un humain.

Ichigo Kurosaki était un loup de classe Bêta , vivant dans les régions reculés. Les loups Bêta était en deuxième position dans la hiérarchie , juste avant les Alphas. Les Alphas était rare , mais c'était aussi les plus vieux loups vivant en parfaite harmonie avec les humains. Ils étaient les plus puissants et les plus respectés.

Le père d'Ichigo , Isshin Kurosaki était un Alpha , qui était devenus un médecin de renommé dans le monde des humains. Mais malheureusement , Ichigo n'avait pas le privilège d'aller lui rendre visite , car il était un Bêta. Seul les Alphas pouvait aller dans le monde des humains , hors de ces magnifiques montagnes qu'était leurs ville originels.

Mais ici , Ichigo se sentait libre , car au moins ici , tout le monde était des loups et il n'avait pas à cacher sa nature. La mère d'Ichigo était morte lorsque des humains avaient pénétré dans la forêt , on lui avait planté un pieu en bois dans le cœur , mais après ça Isshin avait tué ces humains et ensuite les loups les avaient brûlés sur la place du village.

Quand aux petites sœurs d'Ichigo , Yuzu et Karin , avec la permission du chef du clan , elles étaient partis vivre exceptionnellement dans le monde des humains avec leurs pères , car elles étaient encore jeunes et inoffensives.

Ichigo lui était âgée de soixante-dix-neuf ans maintenant , mais il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Depuis que Ichigo vivait ici , il gagné son argent en travaillant comme barman en boîte de nuit dans les petits clubs du village.

Le village était devenus immense avec les années , il était entouré par les immense forêt et les montagnes , comme dans un berceau. C'est pour ça qu'on l'avait nommé ' Le Berceau '.

Le chef du clan , Aizen Sosuke , le plus grand Alpha était en rivalité avec un autre loup , un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack , depuis la nuit des temps il se chamailler au sujet des lois et des règles concernant le clan du Berceau. D'après les rumeurs , Grimmjow Jaggerjack , le plus grand rival d'Aizen , était devenue un joueur de football américain , il ne venait que très souvent dans le Berceau et passé la plupart de son temps à partager les couches de demoiselle humaine.

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vus en vrai , mais selon les rumeurs , c'était un mâle Alpha magnifique , qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes et parfois chez les hommes. Quand à Ichigo , il avait fréquenté quelques femelles lors des pleines lunes , mais ce n'était juste que des histoires sans lendemain.

Ce matin là , Ichigo se réveilla lentement en écoutant le bruit des oiseaux chantonnant près de sa fenêtre. Et comme tout les soirs il avait oublié de la fermer. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et partis se donner un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Ichigo était plutôt mignon. Il avait une chevelure rousse , le teint hâlé , de grand yeux ambres et un visage aux traits fins.

Il était plutôt grand avec une fine musculature , de grande jambes , un fessier galbé qui parfois attirer certain loups-garous et aussi certaine louves. Mais Ichigo refuser toujours les avances , car il attendait le jour ou il trouverais son âme-soeur. Une des légendes les plus connus chez les loups. Deux êtres destiné à se rencontrer et à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité.

Certains y croyait d'autre pas , mais Ichigo y croyait fortement , car son père , l'avait trouvé , mais elle était malheureusement morte...

Le rouquin termina de se débarbouillé et enfila un short gris assez ample avant d'aller dans sa cuisine ou il y trouva son meilleur ami , Renji Abarai , avec son âme-soeur , Hisagi Shuuhei , affalé sur le canapé.

Ces deux vivait le parfait amour , ils baisaient comme des sauvages à en faire trembler les murs de la maison et sortait faire de petite promenade en forêt où il finissait généralement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Hisagi était un grand brun à l'allure de punk , avec un tatouage indécent tatouer sur sa joue. Quand à Renji , il avait une chevelure de feu , un teint hâlé et une musculature bien développer. Renji et Hisagi était tout deux des Bêtas , comme Ichigo. Mais Renji était le plus vieux d'entre eux , cette année il allait avoir ses cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans. Mais comme tout loups-garous immortel , il avait une forme charnel beaucoup plus jeune.

Ichigo les avaient toujours enviés , car il aurait aimé lui aussi trouver son âme-soeur , mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Vivre en parfaite harmonie avec la personne qu'on aime , il en rêver depuis toujours.

**- Réveillez vous , les sauvages ! , cria Ichigo en frappant dans ses mains , tandis que les deux sursauté , réveiller de plein fouet.**

**- Bordel , Ichi... , râla Renji en se frottant les yeux.**

**- C'est pas parce que tes jaloux , que tes obligé de nous faire la misère , ricana Hisagi en se levant. **

**- Très drôle , grimaça Ichigo , avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour en sortir quatre steak bien alléchant. **

Les loups manger généralement de la viande , même au petit déjeuner , c'était leur aliment favoris. Même parfois certains loups devenus renégat se régaler de chair fraîche humaine , mais ont envoyés des mercenaires loups pour pouvoir les tués. Car selon les règles , ils n'avaient en aucun droit de manger de la chair humaine , c'était interdit et ça mettait leurs secrets à tous en danger.

**- Hmm de la viande... , s'exclama Renji , en sentant la bonne odeur de la viande entrain de cuir.**

**- Ichi , notre cordon bleu , qu'est-ce qu'ont ferait sans toi ? , fit Hisagi , en se plaçant derrière Ichi , avant de l'enlacer.**

**- Vous continuerez à baiser comme des sauvages , répliqua le roux.**

Les loups avait l'habitude des contacts rapprochés avec leurs confrères et leurs consoeurs , cela prouver à quel point il s'aimer dans la meute , mais aussi les contacts les rendaient plus forts et les apaisés , surtout lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à se transformer.

**- Ichi , c'est pas parce que ta pas eut ta dose de baise , que tu dois t'en prendre sur nous , fit Renji le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Arrêtez de faire vos victimes , repris Ichigo en terminant la cuisson de la viande qu'il déposa dans ses assiettes.**

**- A TAAABLE ! , cria Hisagi avant de se rué sur l'une des assiettes.**

**- Bordel , j'ai une faim de loup ! , s'exclama Renji , avant de prendre une assiette , lui aussi.**

**- C'est le cas de le dire... , marmonna Ichigo.**

Chacun une assiette en main , ils s'assirent sur le canapé , en dégustant leurs morceaux de viande.

**- Au faite Ichi , il y a une rumeur qui circule en ville , commença Hisagi.**

**- Et ? , demanda Ichigo.**

**- Grimmjow Jaggerjack est revenus hier soir , il a eut des problèmes avec son équipe de Football , du coup , il vient prendre des vacances au palais d'Aizen , termina Renji.**

**- P-Pardon ? , bégaya le roux en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa viande.**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack , alias l'un des plus puissant loups Alpha de la meute du Berceau et aussi l'un des plus beaux mâles... Rien que ça , alors que la pleine lune serait exactement ce soir...

**- J'en connais un qui va s'amuser ce soir , ricana Hisagi.**

**- C'est clair , fit Renji d'une voix rauque et suave à l'oreille d'Hisagi.**

**- Bon moi c'est pas tout les gars , mais je ferais d'y aller pour me préparer avant la pleine lune , les prévint Ichigo en se levant pour aller ranger son assiette dans le lave-vaiselle.**

**- Tu va encore dans ta cabane mystérieuse ? , fit Hisagi , d'un air ironique.**

Sa cabane mystérieuse était l'une de ses cachettes qu'il utiliser lors de la pleine lune , pour éviter à avoir à faire à des mâles en chaleurs qui risquerait de le déflorer à la première occasion. Il tenait quand même à ses fesses.

**- Ouai , mais avant ça , ont ferait mieux d'aller en ville pour faire le stock de viande , vous venez ? , demanda Ichigo.**

**- Avec plaisir , mon petit Ichi , fit Hisagi en se levant avant d'embrasser Ichigo sur le front.**

Ichigo partis dans sa chambre se préparer et se vêtis d'un pantalon marron en toile , avec une paire de Vans noir et pour terminer il pris un t-shirt noir à manche courte.

Quand il pris les clefs de son appartement , Renji et Hisagi était déjà dehors , entrain de se rouler des pelles comme toujours. S'ils inscrivaient tout les deux dans un concours de roulage de pelle , ils en sortiraient vainqueur facilement.

**- Les tourtereaux ont y va , râla Ichigo , en rangeant ses clefs dans sa poche.**

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent tout les trois , direction le boucher. En ville les loups faisait déjà les préparatifs pour la pleine lune , les mâles se trouvait des femelles ou des mâles , ainsi de même pour les femelles qui essayaient de trouvé des mâles ou des femelles.

L'hétérosexualité et l'homosexualité , n'existait pas vraiment chez les loups-garous , du temps qu'un partenaire leurs plaisait c'était le principale.

Soudain , il y une foule de loup en hurlant juste dans la rue où Ichigo , Hisagi et Renji traverser. Les hurlements et les sifflements que poussaient les louves et les loups était incessant. Comme si un mâle Alpha était là...

Un mâle Alpha ?... Et si c'était ?...

**- C'est quoi ce rassemblement ? , grogna Renji.**

**- Je vais voir ! , les prévint Ichigo en se mettant à courir , avant d'essayer de passer à travers la foule.**

A travers la foule , Ichigo se fit pousser de part en part , avant de tomber en plein milieu du cercle qui s'était former. Soudain , un silence pesant régna sur la foule qui était en délire. Ichigo se releva , avant d'apercevoir , le mâle plus magnifique qu'il ait vu dans toute sa vie.

C'était lui , Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ses cheveux bleus électriques était en bataille et ses yeux de la même couleur étaient hypnotisant , il était grand , le teint hâlé , de large épaule parfaite pour y planter ses griffes , un torse comme dessiner. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'attarda dessus en lorgnant les gouttes de sueurs glissant sur ses abdominaux saillant. Il n'était vêtue que d'un short noir avec une paire de tong , après tout c'était l'été.

Et le rouquin l'observa de haut en bas , le feu aux joues. Qu'est-ce qui lui arriver bon sang ? On aurait dit une jeune fille en extase devant son idole préférer. Mais bon sang... Ce qu'il était sexy.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent , Ichigo crut qu'il allait jouir sur place. Il y avait cette aura bestiale et sauvage de mâle Alpha qui se dégageait de lui et qui mettait les hormones d'Ichigo en éveil. Jamais dans toute sa vie entière on ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit sa voix grave et rauque parvenir à ses oreilles.

**- Tu est ? , demanda Grimmjow , en le toisant du regard.**

**- I-Ichigo Kurosaki... , fit le rouquin en détournant le regard.**

**- Très bien , prépare toi pour ce soir , lui dit Grimmjow , avant de s'en aller , comme si de rien n'était , laissant un Ichigo complètement abasourdis et sous le choc.**

Pardon ? Que venait-t-il de lui dire ? ' Prépare toi pour ce soir ' ? Impossible , il ne voulait quand même pas... ? Non impossible ! Si seulement il n'avait pas eut la curiosité d'aller voir ce qu'il passer , jamais il n'en serait arriver là. Maintenant il était foutu , condamné. Quand un mâle Alpha choisissait un mâle ou une femelle pour la pleine lune , c'était définitif et Ichigo allait y passer.

**- Poussez vous ! Circulez y'a rien à voir ici ! , gronda Renji en écartant les loups du passage pour pouvoir arriver vers Ichigo , qui avait la tête baisser.**

**- Ichi ! Ca va ? , demanda Hisagi.**

**- C'était lui... Grimmjow Jaggerjack , il veut que je sois son partenaire pour la pleine lune de ce soir... , souffla Ichigo , les membres tremblants à la fois de peur et d'excitation.**

**- Oh bordel... , s'exclamèrent Renji et Hisagi.**

Ce soir Ichigo Kurosaki , jeune loup de classe Bêta , âgé de soixante-dix-neuf ans , va passer à la casserole , avec le mâle Alpha le plus redoutable qui soit , Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La pleine lune était tombé sur le Berceau , les corps et les esprits étaient baigner en pleine ascension érotique. Renji et Hisagi avait préférer rester tranquillement chez eux , dans leurs chambres qui allait être détruite une énième fois , comme toujours lors des nuit de pleine lune.

Hisagi allongé sur le lit , vêtu de son sous-vêtements était face à un Renji métamorphosé. La chevelure de feu de son amant était détaché , a ses doigts il avait de longues griffes fourchues et il avait aussi de grands crocs blancs prêt à mordre son petit brun.

**- Déshabille toi , gronda la voix forte de Renji.**

Dans ces moments là , Hisagi savait qu'il fallait l'écouter , sinon son grand loup-garou à la chevelure de feu , le retournerait sans hésiter et le prendrais avec force et fougue. La transformation commencer déjà aussi à se faire du côté d'Hisagi , ses petites griffes devenait plus longue et ses crocs poussaient lentement en sentant le plaisir l'envahir.

Dans le silence , seul leurs souffles saccadés leurs parvenant aux oreilles. Hisagi fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses pieds , avant de le jeter à côté du lit. De ses yeux rouges feu , Renji observa Hisagi nu comme un vers , les joues rouges. Renji se débarrassa de son caleçon à son tour avant de se positionner face à Hisagi en prenant son énorme membre en main et de le caresser de haut en bas.

**- Suce moi , déclara-t-il sans la moindre pudeur.**

Renji était un loup assez vieux et avec le temps , il n'avait plus la moindre pudeur à demander ce genre de chose , surtout avec Hisagi. Le brun , se rapprocha de Renji en lorgnant son énorme membre turgescent , puis il s'agenouilla devant lui , avant de le prendre en main , il rapprocha ses lèvres près du gland , avant d'y donner quelques petits coups de langue qui fit lâcher un gémissement au grand loup à la chevelure de feu.

Tout en le malmenant , Hisagi répéta les petits coups de langue , en faisant s'impatienter Renji qui ne tarda pas à craquer , avant de prendre la tête du brun et de faire basculer son membre entier dans sa bouche.

Sans se soucier des bruits étouffer de son petit brun , il continua à donner des coups de reins dans sa bouche , toujours plus loin et profondément.

**- Aaah... Bordel Hisagi , souffla Renji.**

Puis après quelques secondes , sans lui donner le temps de respirer , il le fit basculer sur le lit , en dessous de lui et ravagea sa bouche , en joignant leurs langues dans un ballet des plus érotiques.

Renji en profita pour faire basculer sa main sur le derrière bien galbé d'Hisagi , avant d'insérer un doigt dans son anneau de chair. Tout en l'embrassant. Il continua pendant quelques secondes avec un doigt , avant d'en faire rentrer deux autres , sous les gémissements étouffer de son brun adoré. Quelques secondes après , il relâcha sa bouche , le laissant reprendre son souffle et partis titiller avec sa langue ses deux boutons de chair rose.

Quand soudain il entendit Hisagi lâcher un gémissement ahurissant , il avait enfin trouvé ce petit point qui le mettait dans tout ces états. Le sourire aux lèvres , il se releva et enleva ses doigts , avant de placer son membre à l'entrée de son anneau de chair.

**- Renji... , lâcha un Hisagi essouffler , nageant en plein plaisir.**

**- J'y vais , le prévint Renji , avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.**

**- Aaaaaah ! , gémis le brun.**

**- Bordel... C'que tes serrer... **

Le grand loup-garou à la chevelure de feu , noyer en plein désir charnel , entama directement de grands coups de rein , qui fit basculer en même temps le lit dans un grincement. Tout en regardant Hisagi , les joues rouges , les cheveux en bataille , le souffle court , les yeux embués de plaisir , il accentua ses coups de reins. Comme à chaque fois , Hisagi lui offrait une vision d'extase , si quelqu'un osait toucher à son petit brun , il était prêt à faire des génocides.

Toujours en gardant son rythme effréné , il fit de long va et viens en allant toujours plus profondément touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible qui l'envoyer au septième ciel. Le lit grinçant fortement , les fenêtres ouvertes , ils purent entendre au loin les cris et les gémissements voisin.

En voyant Hisagi perdre pied , il repris lentement de langoureux coup de reins , pour le pousser au bout de ses limites. Tout en rapprochant son visage près du sien , il l'embrassa une énième fois avec fougue , avant de prendre le membre d'Hisagi en main en le caressant fortement de haut en bas.

**- Alors... Hisagi... Toujours avec moi ? , souffla Renji , le sourire aux lèvres près de son oreille.**

**- Aaaah ! Bor... Aaaah ! , cria le brun , la bouche grande ouverte comme pour chercher de l'air.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu peut plus parler ? , ricana Renji , en observant son visage déformer par le plaisir.**

**- Put... Ah ! Ferme là ! , se défendit le brun , en s'accrochant au dos de Renji.**

**- Crie mon nom , lui ordonna Renji en lui donnant un coup de rein remplis de fougue.**

**- Aah ! Renji !**

**- Encore ? , demanda le loup-garou à la chevelure de feu , en s'arrêtant.**

**- Oui ! Renji ! , hurla Hisagi en sentant un énième coup de rein beaucoup plus fort que les autres.**

**- Encore ?**

**- Oui ! Vas-y !**

**- Ahah , tes vraiment docile au lit bébé , murmura Renji en embrassant le front de son brun adoré , avant de reprendre des coups de reins faisant grincer le lit dans tout les sens.**

Le grand loup-garou repris son rythme en donnant d'immense coup de reins , toujours en touchant son membre de haut en bas. Hisagi nagea en plein plaisir , le souffle saccadé , le corps brûlant , il se mit à griffer le dos de Renji , tout en criant son nom. Petit à petit , il sentit le plaisir s'augmenter de plus en plus et dans un râle assourdissant , il jouis entre les mains de Renji.

**- Tu le fait toujours avant moi , c'est pas drôle , fit Renji d'une voix rauque et suave , en laissant Hisagi reprendre son souffle.**

**- Normal toi tes un sexe sur patte ! , se plaignit Hisagi.**

**- Rectification , je suis ton sexe sur patte , grogna Renji en mordillant l'oreille de son brun.**

**- Aah... Tu... Tu crois que Ichi va s'en sortir avec Grimmjow ? , souffla Hisagi.**

**- J'en sais rien , mais toi tu va pas t'en sortir aussi facilement , lui dit Renji le sourire aux lèvres.**

_Pendant ce temps là , quelque part dans la forêt du Berceau._

Ichigo savait qu'il allait venir , mais il s'était préparer à sa venue et était parti sur l'une des plus hautes montagnes entourant le Berceau , là ou était sa mystérieuse cabane qu'il avait l'habitude de loger pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Mais il y avait d'autres inconvénient pendant cette nuit : Les effets secondaires.

Ichigo malgré lui , était excité et son sexe était bien apparent à travers son pantalon. Assis sur le lit dans sa cabane , les rayons lunaires traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre , il sentit la chaleur grimper en flèche dans son corps. De petites griffes avait poussé au bout de ses doigts et de petit crocs blancs sortait lentement hors de sa bouche.

Bordel , il ne pouvait pas céder , pas maintenant. Surtout qu'il devait surveillé à travers la fenêtre si Grimmjow était là ou pas.

Le souffle court , il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et ne vit rien. Soudain une vague de plaisir le frappa de plein fouet. Son visage collé a la vitre , il posa l'une de ses mains sur les carreaux avant de fermé les yeux , tout en savourant le plaisir qui augmenté en lui.

Il fit glisser son autre main , sur son pantalon , pour y détacher sa ceinture et faire descendre sa braguette. C'était plus fort que lui , il n'y pouvait rien. Lentement il fit passer sa main sous son caleçon , en prenant son membre gonflé en main et le fit glisser de haut en bas.

Les yeux fermés , la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'échapper quelques gémissement légèrement aigu , il ne se rendit même pas compte que Grimmjow l'observer à travers la vitre en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Celui-ci fit le tour de la cabane , avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Ichigo était plonger en plein plaisir et il n'avait même pas remarquer le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant. Tout en continuant à se masturber , Grimmjow s'avança lentement vers lui en retenant sa respiration , tel un prédateur prêt à tomber sur sa proie.

**- Aah... Grimmjow ! , souffla le rouquin surpris lui même parce qu'il venait de dire.**

Quand soudain il vit deux mains se poser sur la vitre , en l'entourant , puis un souffle chaud se posa près de son oreille.

**- C'est moi... , fit Grimmjow d'une voix rauque et suave.**

**- Q... Quoi ?! , bégaya le rouquin en se retournant aussitôt , en cachant son sexe brûlant.**

**- Tu m'as appeler , non ? , repris Grimmjow en rapprochant son visage près d'Ichigo.**

**- C-comment tu a su que j'étais ici ? , balbutia le rouquin.**

**- J'ai suivis ton odeur , continua Grimmjow en humant l'odeur du rouquin.**

Ichigo le savait , il n'aurais jamais du laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus. Si il avait résister , il aurait pus s'échapper... Mais là... Il était piégé. Il n'avait pas voulus céder à la tentation , mais le meilleur moyen de la contrer , était de lui céder. Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'un des mâles Alpha dominant , les plus dangereux , l'avait trouver.

**- Qu... Qu'est-ce que t'est au juste ?... , demanda Ichigo , sous le choc.**

**- Je suis le grand méchant loup , fit Grimmjow en souriant de toutes ses dents , dévoilant d'immenses crocs blancs.**

Sans qu'Ichigo n'eut le temps de réagir , Grimmjow fondit en vitesse sur les lèvres du rouquin , il fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche , avant de sentir les crocs d'Ichigo la mordre. Le grand Alpha se recula brusquement , en observant Ichigo , incrédule.

**- Bordel... Tu ma mordu ? , fit Grimmjow en ricanant.**

**- Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne veut pas... , déclara Ichigo , en remontant son pantalon.**

La il était vraiment dans le caca , s'attaquer à un Alpha pouvait avoir des effets secondaires très nocifs. C'était fichu pour lui , il allait se faire dévorer bien gentiment.

**- Je vois... T'aime le sexe violent , hein ? C'est ça ? , ricana Grimmjow.**

**- P-Pardon ? **

**- Tu va prendre très cher pour ce que tu viens de faire Ichigo Kurosaki... , souffla le mâle Alpha , en prenant soin de bien prononcer son nom lentement , ce qui donna des frissons dans tout le corps d'Ichigo.**

Rapidement le mâle Alpha , balança Ichigo sur le lit et sans lui permettre le temps de dire un mot , il arracha d'un coup vif son pantalon qui ne ressembla plus qu'à un lambeau. Rapidement il le tourna , prenant ses fesses galbé en main , à travers son caleçon. Et à l'aide de ses griffes , il arracha un morceau de tissus dévoilant son anneaux de chair.

Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal à s'accrocher au reste des draps pour pouvoir lui échapper , mais c'était en vain. Grimmjow avait une force de diable.

**- Je pari qu'ont ne ta jamais touché par ici , ricana Grimmjow de plus belle , en passant son doigt autour du petit trou.**

**- Bordel ! Arrête ! , cria Ichigo en se débattant de toute ses forces.**

Rapidement Grimmjow se débarrassa de son t-shirt gris , avant d'y attacher fortement avec Ichigo à la tête de lit. Il déchira le haut du rouquin et le bâillonna avec , puis il pris ses jambes avant de les renversé en l'air , le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin , il était à lui.

**- Tes à moi , petit Bêta et crois moi , tu va aimer ce que j'vais te faire , repris Grimmjow , le sourire aux lèvres.**

Bordel... Il était fichu , c'était sans espoir... Grimmjow avait raison , maintenant , il était à lui. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste à la seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés pour la toute première fois , Ichigo savait que cet homme ne le laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement... Mais pourquoi tout ça ?... Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?... Ca , il n'en savait rien.

Grimmjow pris avec force les deux jambes d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de se débattre et sa bouche engloutit aussitôt le sexe gonflé d'Ichigo. Tout en le regardant , il se mit à faire des allées-retours de haut en bas.

Ichigo à son plus grand étonnement lâcha un gémissement étouffer à cause de son foutu t-shirt qui lui servait maintenant de bâillon. Ses jambes tombèrent mollement sur le lit , à cause du plaisir que lui donner Grimmjow. Ses membres se mirent à trembler de part en part et de petites larmes se formèrent près de ses yeux.

C'était tellement bon. Jamais il n'avait ressentis un tel plaisir , qu'il en lâcha ses larmes. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites , quand il vit Grimmjow accélérer le rythme , à travers son bâillon , il lâcha des gémissements ahurissants et dans un dernier râle de plaisir , il jouis dans la bouche de l'homme qui venait de lui donner la plus grande vague de plaisir dans toute sa vie entière.

Grimmjow avala goulûment la semence d'Ichigo sous le regard embarrasser de celui-ci. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait une chose pareil et ses deux orbes bleus électriques qui sans cesse lui jetait des regards... C'était de la torture à l'état pure.

**- Alors rouquin ? T'as apprécié ? , murmura Grimmjow en regardant l'état d'Ichigo.**

Celui-ci avait la tête penché sur le côté , les yeux mis-clos , la bouche entre-ouverte à cause du bâillon , les joues en feu et les cheveux en bataille. Son corps , pratiquement nu , hormis son caleçon troué laissant la voix libre accès à son anneau de chair , ses boutons de chairs rose , dresser et ses abdominaux saillants recouverts de sueur.

**- Bordel... Tes vraiment bandant... , lâcha Grimmjow.**

**- Hmphf ! , se défendit Ichigo , mais en vain à cause de son bâillon.**

**- Désolé , mais là on va passer aux choses sérieuse , déclara Grimmjow en faisant glisser son short , ses tongs et son caleçon.**

Quand Ichigo vit la taille du membre de Grimmjow , il resserra directement les jambes. Il était complètement fou ? Il voulait faire rentrer ça ? C'était impossible ! Il allait lui faire mal , même pire que ça , il allait saigner ! Ce type n'était pas seulement un loup-garou , c'était un putain de sauvage complètement dingue !

**- Ne t'inquiète pas , repris Grimmjow en écartant les jambes du rouquin , J'essaierais d'être doux , ricana Grimmjow , en tenant fortement les deux jambes du rouquin .**

En voyant le regard affolé du regard qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de Grimmjow , celui-ci inséra lentement un doigt dans son anneau de chair. Il commença de petit vas et viens en cherchant son point le plus sensible , en observant chaque fait et geste du petit Bêta. Ichigo était comme l'une de ses proies , elle était apeuré et affolé et lui , il aimer ça.

Rapidement , il passa deux autres doigts , tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux et soudain , le corps du rouquin se cambra et se mit à trembler , tout en lâchant des cris incontrôlés. Enfin , il l'avait trouver. Maintenant il était à sa merci. Tout en continuant les mouvements de ciseaux , il toucha à chaque fois cette boule de nerf qui le mettait dans tout ces états.

Son visage était de plus en plus crisper par le plaisir et un léger filet de bave couler le long de son menton. Un vrai petit loup docile.

**- Tu vois j'te l'avais dit Ichi , qu't'allais aimer ça , ricana Grimmjow , en continuant de faire aller et venir ses doigts.**

**- Aaahmmphf ! , gémis Ichigo en jetant la tête en arrière , tout en fermant les yeux.**

Grimmjow continua pendant de longues minutes qui parut des heures à Ichigo. Le membre du rouquin s'était relever et quelques gouttes de pré-sperme s'en échapper déjà. A chaque fois que Grimmjow toucher sa boule de nerf , il retirait aussitôt ses doigts et ne lui laisser par le plaisir de jouir.

Mais Grimmjow avait ses raisons , il allait le faire mijoter , pour ensuite que le rouquin craque et lui demande enfin ce qu'il attendait. Voir Ichigo se plier à ses désir , il ne voulait que ça.

Soudain , avec les lambeaux du pantalon marron d'Ichigo , Grimmjow recouvra le membre du rouquin pour l'empêcher de jouir. Celui-ci affolé se débattit une énième fois dans tout les sens , sous le sourire pratiquement sadique de Grimmjow.

Mais pour le calmer aussitôt , Grimmjow ré-inséra ses doigts et recommença des vas et viens excessif. Toujours en touchant ce fameux point qui mettait Ichigo dans tout ces états.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus , il était au bord de ses limites , mais ce mâle Alpha dominant arborer un sourire sadique , comme s'il prenait plaisir à ce que Ichigo n'en puissent plus. Au bout de quelques secondes , Grimmjow retira ses doigts , laissant un Ichigo haletant de plaisir. N'en pouvant plus , il releva son bassin vers le membre turgescent de Grimmjow , mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et se contenta d'arborer un sourire enjôleur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veut , Ichi ? , demanda Grimmjow d'une voix rauque et suave.**

**- Hmmfphf ! , fit Ichigo en relevant son bassin.**

**- Pardon ? Tu peut articuler s'il te plaît ? , le taquina Grimmjow.**

**- Hmmmmfphf ! , repris Ichigo en parlant plus fort.**

**- Bon ok , j'vais te laisser parler , termina Grimmjow en enlevant le bâillon du rouquin.**

Ichigo respira un grand coup , le souffle saccadés , il lâcha quelques petits gémissement à cause de son membre gonflé qu'il ne pouvait pas soulager.

**- Alors , Ichi , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Je... Je veut ça , déclara-t-il en regardant l'énorme membre de Grimmjow.**

**- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veut ? , continua Grimmjow en le taquinant.**

**- Je veut que tu me fasse l'amour , s'exclama enfin Ichigo en détournant le regard , les joues rouges.**

Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour dire ça au grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack , si un jour on lui aurait dit une tel chose , il en aurait ris aux éclats... Mais là , c'était réel.

**- Ichi , je vais pas te faire l'amour , j'vais te baiser sauvagement , repris Grimmjow en mettant en boule le bout de tissus qui avait servis de bâillon , avant de lui mettre dans la bouche , Si tu le lâche , t'auras une fessée , compris ? , le prévint Grimmjow.**

Le rouquin hocha la tête et regarda , Grimmjow lui soulever les jambes. A quelques centimètres du visage du rouquin se trouvait son sexe gonflé qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher. Et d'ici là , il avait une vue parfaite sur l'énorme membre de Grimmjow , que celui-ci posa juste au dessus de son anneau chair.

**- Serre les fesses , Ichi , lui dit Grimmjow.**

Celui-ci s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard , Grimmjow passa son énorme membre turgescent entre les fesses galbé d'Ichigo tout en faisant des vas et viens. En voyant Ichigo regarder d'un air affolé le membre aller et venir , il se mit à sourire , décidément ce rouquin était la plus bonne des proies qu'il ait eut dans toute sa vie.

**- Regarde moi , Ichi , lui ordonna Grimmjow en le regardant intensément , tout en faisant glisser son long membre , parfois en s'attardant sur son anneau de chair.**

Ichigo eut l'impression que Grimmjow se jouer de lui et lorsqu'il regarda son visage au traits fins et surtout ses yeux bleus hypnotisant , il fut comme ensorcelé... Il était magnifique. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur en cet instant c'est de savoir quand Grimmjow allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses , quand le loup Alpha lui avait dit de le regarder droit dans les yeux , il savait que c'était pour oublier ce qui allait se passer dans un instant.

Grimmjow continua ses vas et viens en observant Ichigo droit dans les yeux qui faisait de même , soudain sans prévenir , il enfonça d'un coup sec son énorme membre. Ichigo en lâcha le bout de tissus dans sa bouche et poussa un cris de douleur en fermant les yeux.

Merde , il avait lâché le tissus.

Mais à vrai dire , en cet instant il s'en ficher , car il était vraiment entrain de souffrir. Jamais on ne l'avait toucher par là , alors faire rentrer un membre de cet taille par ici , c'était complètement dingue.

**- Ichi... Bordel... T'as lâché le truc... Putain tes serrer ! , souffla Grimmjow.**

**- Grim... Je... Aaah ! J'ai.. Ah ! J'ai mal ! , se plaignit Ichigo , le visage déformé par la douleur.**

**- J'en suis même pas à la moitié... Alors tu va devoir encaisser , grimaça Grimmjow en poussant son membre plus loin.**

Il n'en était qu'à la moitié ? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Dame nature lui avait donner de bons arguments , mais Ichigo n'était pas aussi sûr de pouvoir le prendre tout entier.

**- Bordel Ichi ! Détend toi , putain ! , râla Grimmjow.**

**- Dé... Désolé ! Aah ! , cria Ichigo , à bout de souffle.**

Grimmjow resta pendant quelques minutes sans bouger , le temps que Ichigo ne s'habitue à lui , puis il termina d'insérer son membre tout entier. Le visage d'Ichigo se pencha en arrière , tandis qu'il lâcher toute sorte de juron tout en gémissant.

**- P... Tain' ! Grim... T-T'aurais pas pus en avoir une plus petite... ?! Aaaaah ! , souffla Ichigo.**

**- Aah... Merci du compliment Ichi , ricana Grimmjow. **

Le grand loup ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes tout en regardant le visage d'Ichigo crispé par la douleur. Après quelques secondes , le visage d'Ichigo repris ses rougeurs et les bras de celui-ci se posèrent sur celui du grand mâle Alpha. Grimmjow compris le message , il pouvait y aller.

Celui-ci entama de petit vas et viens profondément , qui toucha la boule de nerf sensible d'Ichigo. Celui-ci hurla de plaisir , le corps cambré , le visage rejeté en arrière , la vision la plus parfaite qui soit. Grimmjow continua en accélérant au fur et à mesure , tout en regardant les yeux mis-clos d'Ichigo qui le scruter.

Ce rouquin était à croquer... Et depuis qu'il avait croiser ce regard ambré , il n'avait sans cesse pensé à lui... Mais il le savait pourquoi...

Tout en gardant son rythme effréné , il se baissa en collant son corps à celui du rouquin. Et lui mordilla l'oreille tendrement , avant d'arrêter ses coups de reins excessif.

**- Ichi... Je crois que tu est mon âme-soeur , déclara Grimmjow , en relevant son visage au dessus de lui.**

Ichigo n'en revint pas... Disait-t-il vrai ?... Lui ? Il était l'âme-soeur de Grimmjow Jaggerjack , l'un des plus puissants Alphas au monde ?! Mais enfin tout commencer à apparaître clair dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il savait pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait suivit maintenant et il savait aussi pourquoi il avait crier son nom lorsqu'il s'était masturber.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à lui et aussi pourquoi son nom l'avait toujours mystérieusement intriguer... Parce que depuis le début , le destin les avaient forcés à se réunir...

Les yeux larmoyants , il sentis des larmes glisser lentement sur ses joues. Sous le regard ahuris de Grimmjow , il lui fit un sourire avant de prononcer ces mots : **' Aime moi pour l'éternité , grand méchant loup '.**

**THE END.**


End file.
